L'étoile du Berger
by Mimey33
Summary: Aimer Jack Harkness n'est pas chose aisée, il y a tellement de démons enfouis sous ses airs de charmeur. Pourtant Ianto a décidé de les apprivoiser quoiqu'il en coûte. Slash soft.


**Disclamer : **les personnages appartiennent à Torchwood - catégorie G / slash soft

**L'étoile du Berger**

Ianto Jones n'était pas forcément le romantique que l'on croyait. Ses sentiments pour Jack, à la limite de le déférence, n'étaient un secret pour personne mais cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un amoureux transi et idéaliste, aveugle de la vraie nature de Jack.

D'ailleurs, que savaient les autres de la vraie nature de Jack ? Pour eux, c'était un charmeur au regard envoutant, au sourire enjôleur, capable de séduire quiconque d'un seul mot, d'un seul geste, jouant de l'attrait légèrement désuet qui se dégageait de lui, charismatique et sociable. Bref, l'incarnation du Don Juan. Et Owen trouvait ça pathétique qu'un garçon comme Ianto tombe dans les pièges faciles d'un Casanova suranné, il ne trouvait aucune dignité à exécuter le moindre caprice de Jack sans broncher, comme le "tea boy" qu'il était...

Mais Owen se trompait. Ianto lisait quelque chose d'autre derrière les sourires factices de Jack. Il lisait la solitude et la souffrance d'un homme que le temps avait oublié, condamné à aimer et à voir mourir tous ceux qu'il aimait, condamné à se protéger sans cesse pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie... Alors oui, Jack pouvait être cruel, charmeur et bourreau de son cœur trop sensible, il en avait le droit.

Aussi quand il disparaissait sans égard pour lui, ni pour les autres, rejoindre son Docteur et réapparaître quand bon lui semblait, Ianto pardonnait. Parce qu'il aimait Jack malgré toutes les apparences, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait de non réciprocité. Il l'aimait de toute son âme. Parce que l'espace de quelques rares instants, Jack ouvrait une brèche en lui, dans laquelle Ianto lisait la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune Gallois qu'il était, il sentait son instinct protecteur, sa peur d'aimer à nouveau, il sentait tout cela... Alors il ne disait rien, il se contentait de rester à ses côtés, quoiqu'il advienne. Même quand Jack usait de son charme sur d'autres que lui. Même si souvent ça faisait mal de l'aimer.

Non, Ianto n'était pas un idéaliste. Il savait que Jack avait du aimer beaucoup de personnes, qu'il en aimerait d'autres et que les siècles de vie qu'il lui restait à vivre effaceraient de sa mémoire jusqu'à son souvenir. Il n'était qu'un grain de sable dans l'immensité de la vie de Jack. Alors que Jack était tout pour lui, remplissait sa propre vie de toute sa présence. Une présence étouffante.

Mais il suffisait d'un regard, d'un baiser des lèvres de son Capitaine, d'une main chaude caressant sa peau, pour que Ianto supporte tout ceci et fasse taire au fond de lui l'évidence de ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais. Un couple. Des amoureux vieillissant ensemble.

Certains jours, cela faisait si mal qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais éprouver de sentiments pour lui mais il avait l'impression que renoncer à l'aimer, c'était aussi l'abandonner.

Un soir, lors d'une patrouille qui avait mal tourné, un homme armé avait tiré sur Jack et Ianto, par réflexe protecteur s'était campé devant lui en rempart. Bien sûr que c'était idiot, Jack était immortel mais à cœur amoureux, rien n'est rationnel. Il eut le temps de voir la peur sur les traits de Jack, cette peur qui indiquait sans s'y méprendre que le voyageur du temps s'était protégé de l'inclinaison de son jeune compagnon. La balle ne fit que l'effleurer et ils se retrouvèrent là, tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux.

- C'était stupide, Ianto Jones.

- Je sais.

- Moi, je ne risque pas de mourir.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Je me suis dit "et si cette fois, si cette fois, il ne se réveillait pas ?"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore intensément. Comment ne pas être sensible à l'amour inconditionnel de Ianto, alors que lui ne faisait que le fuir ?

- Ianto...

- Ce n'est rien monsieur.

Jack retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules du Gallois, ils s'assirent sur un banc à la lumière de la Lune, dans un silence pesant.

- Je suis désolé... commença Jack dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi?

- De ne pas te donner ce que tu mérites...

- Tu me donnes bien assez, Jack.

Ianto n'utilisait que rarement le tutoiement mais quand il sentait ce voile de sensibilité dans la voix de son Capitaine, alors il acceptait de rendre ce lien entre eux plus tangible, plus intime.

- Ne t'accroche pas à une ombre.

- Tu n'es pas une ombre.

- Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

Le Gallois sourit et glissa timidement sa main dans celle de son charismatique compagnon et tournant la tête vers le Ciel, il souffla :

- Combien de personnes as-tu aimé que ton cœur a perdu ?

- Autant que d'étoiles dans le ciel...

La réponse était à peine murmurée, d'une voix remplie de souvenirs et de douleur.

- Tôt ou tard, Jack, tu me verras mourir, ajouta Ianto.

L'intéressé soupira.

- Tôt ou tard, tu m'oublieras.

Jack ne répondit pas.

- Mais tu devrais en être heureux.

Il rencontra les deux orbes bleus, surpris et se noya un instant dans la clarté de cet océan, clair, lumineux mais cachant mille tourments.

- Tu as éclairé leur vie, tu as éclairé la mienne.

- Je causerai ta perte.

- Si c'est le cas, ce sera mon choix.

Jack serra la main dans la sienne et Ianto reprit :

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'une étoile dans ta vie, Jack mais toi, tu illumines la mienne de tout ton éclat. Tu es ma seule étoile.

L'immortel se sentit ému d'une émotion trop longtemps refoulée au fond de lui, il sentit se fissurer la carapace qu'il s'était forgée. Et si Ianto avait raison, si l'on pouvait combattre la douleur de perdre ceux qu'on aime par le souvenir du bonheur vécu auprès d'eux? Si l'on se blinde à l'amour, alors que reste-t-il? Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec le désir brute qui les unissait d'ordinaire. Et quand il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, qu'il respira sa peau, qu'il goûta ses lèvres à la saveur du miel, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort, d'oublié. Une explosion de sensations qui vous faisaient sentir fragile et fort à la fois.

- Je t'aime Ianto Jones.

Et aux étoiles qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son jeune amant, le capitaine Jack Harkness sut qu'il ne serait pas une étoile parmi tant d'autres dans sa vie, il brillerait fort, aussi fort que l'étoile du Berger et c'est un souvenir dont il voulait se sentir riche.

**FIN**


End file.
